La mélancolie de Takashi Morinozuka
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Takashi est écartelé entre son devoir envers son cousin et ses sentiments pour l'élue de son coeur. Mélancolique, il choisit le premier. Mais Honey-sempaï n'a pas dit son dernier mot... et a un plan pour l'aider. Mori/Haruhi
1. Entre devoir et sentiments

**Auteur :** Yumeko Athena

**Source :**Host Club, le lycée de la séduction (l'un des meilleurs shojos à avoir jamais existé)

**Rating :** K

**Paring :** Mori/Haruhi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Host Club sont la propriété de Bisco Hatori (sinon j'aurais enlevé Mori depuis longtemps). Quelques passages de cette fic sont d'ailleurs inspirés du manga (mais remis à ma sauce personnelle).

**Notes :** Oulala, ce fandom niveau francophone est vraiment mort ! Plus rien n'a été écrit depuis près de 3 mois. Je poste ici une fic que j'avais abandonnée en cours de rédaction et que je viens juste de reprendre en espérant que ca motivera d'autres personnes à écrire des fics sur ce manga vraiment génial (tout comme la version anime). En plus il y a vraiment trop peu de fictions sur ce couple qui est plutôt mignon (enfin moi je les adore). J'espère que vous apprécierez

Pour ceux qui connaissent, le titre est un jeu de mot avec le manga (que je n'ai jamais lu d'ailleurs) « La mélancolie de Haruhi Suzumiya ».

* * *

><p><strong>Entre devoir et sentiments :<strong>

- Mamaaaan, ces jumeaux dévergondés en ont encore après la pudeur de ma fille bien-aimée !

Voyant la pureté de sa fille menacée, Tamaki s'était mis à geindre. Kyoya ne pris même pas la peine de lever la tête de l'ordinateur sur lequel il vérifiait les finances du club. Pourquoi s'en occuper, qu'est-ce-que ca lui rapporterait ?

Pendant que Tamaki courrait après les jumeaux et que Haruhi les regardait d'un air consterné, se demandant pour la millième fois au moins comment elle avait pu un jour vouloir intégrer cette école de fous, Takashi Morinozuka était assis à la fenêtre, regardant la pluie tomber à verse au dehors. Aussi taciturne que d'habitude, il ne disait pas un mot. Econome de mouvements autant que de paroles, on aurait presque pu le prendre pour une statue. Une très belle statue en réalité. Nul doute que, si elles avaient été présentes, nombre des jaunes clientes du Host Club se seraient évanouies devant la perfection de ses traits et la profondeur insondable de ses yeux si sombres. Son visage ne reflétait en rien l'objet de ses réflexions et seul Honey aurait pu deviner à qui il pensait s'il n'avait pas été aussi occupé à engloutir la dernière livraison de gâteaux, au grand dam d'un Kyoya désespéré de voir la moitié des recettes du club dépensées en patisseries.

_Tous les jours si près, et pourtant toujours si loin…_ pensait-il amèrement. _Tellement jolie, tellement adorable,… _

Comment pourrait-elle le remarquer lui, le taciturne, le solitaire? Comparé à Tamaki, Hikaru et Kaoru, il n'avait aucune chance. Cent fois par jour, il se disait qu'il allait abandonner, cesser définitivement de l'aimer. Après tout, n'était-il pas le garde du corps de son cousin adoré, Mitsukuni Haninozuka ? Mais alors, s'il avait renoncé, pourquoi son cœur continuait-il de battre plus vite dès qu'il la voyait ? Pourquoi le simple fait de voir son doux sourire illuminait-il sa journée ?

En ce moment, alors qu'il ne ressentait pourtant jamais le besoin d'exprimer ses sentiments, Mori aurait voulu crier sa rage vers le ciel.

* * *

><p><em>Un peu plus tard :<em>

Mori et Honey se promenaient dans l'immense parc de leur résidence(1). Comme à son habitude, Honey faisait l'essentiel de la conversation à lui tout seul, Mori se contentant de ponctuer le monologue de son cousin de _ah_ et de _hum _de temps en temps. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne s'était pas aperçu que Honey, tout en continuant son interminable babillage, le regardait attentivement depuis plusieurs minutes, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Décidé à s'amuser un peu, Honey lança innocemment :

- Dit Takashi, tu ne trouves pas que Haru-chan est mignonne ?

Honey vit avec plaisir son cousin sursauter et devenir aussitôt aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Il était tellement adorable quand il montrait ses sentiments, ne fusse-ce qu'involontairement. Dommage qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte…

Décidé à pousser ce petit jeu un peu plus loin, le blondinet poursuivi :

- Elle est presque aussi mignonne qu'Usa-chan. Et aussi délicieuse qu'un gâteau aux fraises nappé de chocolat et de crème chantilly. J'en ferais bien mon quatre heures… dit il avec un petit sourire gourmand.(2).

Honey fut récompensé de ses efforts en voyant son cousin se glacer d'effroi et le regarder avec des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes. Son visage était devenu encore plus rouge et désormais n'avait plus rien à envier au niveau de la couleur à une tomate bien mure. C'était vraiment amusant de voir le jeune homme taciturne qui ne laissait pourtant jamais voir ses sentiments aussi affecté par des paroles, au point de montrer ce qu'il occultait habituellement. Mais, d'un côté, Honey avait mal pour son cher cousin. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Takashi prenait soin de lui, allant jusqu'à se punir quand il jugeait qu'il avait failli à sa tâche(3). Alors que lui était un incorrigible bavard que rien, excepté une pâtisserie ou une chose mignonne, ne pouvait faire taire, Mori, lui, ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec les gens, raison de son mutisme et de son insensibilité feinte. Pourtant, ce grand géant avait un cœur d'or et n'hésiterait jamais à aider Honey et les autres membres du Host Club. Pour eux, il donnerait sans aucune hésitation sa vie. C'est pour cette raison que Honey était décidé à donner un petit coup de pouce à son cousin.

- Takashi, tu es tout rouge.

Puis, avec un petit sourire mutin, il ajouta (diaboliquement) :

- Tu ne serais pas un peu amoureux d'Haru-chan ?

Malgré ses hochements frénétiques de tête de droite à gauche, l'embarras soudain de Mori et la rougeur encore accrue de ses joues le renseigna mieux qu'un long discours n'aurait pu le faire –et puis, même quand il était gêné Mori ne s'embarrassait jamais de long discours.

- Alors Takashi, dit le petit garçon sentencieusement, tu dois le lui dire !

- Non, Mitsukuni.

- Pourquoi Takashi ?

Avec toute la tristesse du monde reflétée dans ses yeux noirs habituellement si impassibles, il répondit :

- Je dois rester à tes côtés pour veiller su toi. C'est mon devoir.

Mori était redevenu aussi impassible que d'ordinaire et seul son regard triste, tourné vers l'horizon, montrait à quel point prononcer ces mots lui avait déchiré le cœur. Entre son devoir et ses sentiments, il avait choisi, même si cette décision le plongeait dans des abimes de douleur. Excepté Mitsukuni, jamais il n'avait aimé quelqu'un comme il aimait Haruhi. Désespérément. A la folie. Au point de se damner si cela pouvait lui permettre de passe l'éternité à ses côtés. Un seul mot d'elle suffisait à lui faire atteindre le septième ciel ou, au contraire, à le faire sombrer dans les plus profondes entrailles de l'enfer. Depuis son arrivée à Ouran, elle avait illuminé sa vie et il craignait de replonger dans les ténèbres de son existence d'avant si elle lui été ravie.

- C'est toi qui vois, Takashi.

Perdu dans sa mélancolie, Mori ne vit pas un petit sourire retors naitre sur les lèvres de son cousin. Car Honey ne voulait absolument pas laisser les choses en l'état, que son cher cousin le veuille ou non. Il allait le rapprocher d'Haruhi par tous les moyens. Et il avait un plan…

* * *

><p>NDLR :<p>

(1) : leur au singulier car les familles Haninozuka et Morinozuka sont tellement liées qu'elles habitent dans le même domaine (pure invention de ma part, on n'en dit rien dans l'anime ou le manga).

(2) J'ai toujours eu envie de voir Honey dire ce genre de truc. Ca ajoute une petite touche dépravée et perverse à son côté mignon et enfantin^^

(3) L'épisode de la carie de Honey. A force de manger des gâteaux toute la journée, il a fini par attraper une carie. Mori a jugé que c'était entièrement sa faute et s'est puni en s'arrangeant pour que Honey le déteste (oui, par moment les raisonnements de ce cher Mori sont _légèrement _tordus).

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Revieuw please ?

La suite fin du mois :)


	2. Shinsengumi Host Club!

**Auteur :** Yumeko Athena

**Source :**Host Club, le lycée de la séduction (l'un des meilleurs shojos à avoir jamais existé)

**Rating :** T

**Paring :** Mori/Haruhi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Host Club sont la propriété de Bisco Hatori (sinon j'aurais enlevé Mori depuis longtemps). Quelques passages de cette fic sont d'ailleurs inspirés du manga (mais remis à ma sauce personnelle).

**Notes :** Désolé pour le retard mais voici enfin le deuxième chapitre de cette fic. Je n'étais pas très motivée en juin quand j'ai qu'il y avait peu de commentaires. Puis sont venus les examens, les vacances qui ont fait que j'ai délaissé pendant plusieurs mois . Puis à mon retour, ô joie, j'étais passée d commentaires, ce qui m'a remotivée pour l'écriture de la Mélancolie de Mori. Merci à tous ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce deuxième chapitre !

En italique ce sont les pensées d'Haruhi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Shinsengumi Host Club :<strong>

Les portes de l'Académie d'Ouran mènent toujours à des lieux emplis de surprises, c'est bien connu. Qu'elles cachent le sombre club de magie noire ou bien le cercle otaku où Renge, pour le plus grand bonheur des fans de moe de l'Académie Ouran, fait reconstituer devant leurs yeux émerveillés les plus grandes scènes de mangas, de jeux vidéo ou d'anime(1), on ne sait jamais ce qu'on va découvrir lorsqu'on ouvre l'une des portes de ce lycée très sélect. En particulier lorsque l'on pousse le battant de celle de la troisième salle de musique…

- Bienvenue, hime-sama…

Haruhi n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle pensait avoir tout vu avec la semaine « voyage à Bali », pour laquelle ils avaient reconstitué une immense jungle -animaux venimeux et dangereusement mortels y compris- et elle s'attendait à tout de la part du cercle d'hôtes mais pas à _ça_. Tamaki et Kyoya, pour les besoins de leur thème du jour, la gloire et la grandeur du shinsengumi, avaient fait fort et s'étaient indéniablement surpassés. Cette fois-ci, pour recréer le quartier général des Loups de Mibu(2), ils avaient été jusqu'à reconstituer les façades du temple Nishi Hongan, l'un des anciens quartiers généraux du shisengumi.

_- Pourriture de bourgeois…_

- Dono, ce n'est que Haruhi, dit Hikaru visiblement déçu.

Tamaki s'était déjà levé et se précipitait les bras ouvert vers « sa fille » en criant :

- Haruhiiiii, tu ne peux pas porter ce hakama et ce haori! Ce sont des vêtements de garçons ! Tu devrais mettre des vêtements plus féminins et arrêtez de trainer avec ces jumeaux dévergondés! Regarde ce que papa a trouvé pour toi…

Sur ces mots, Tamaki sortit d'on ne sait trop où une robe… immonde. Rose, très courte et surtout avec beaucoup, beaucoup de dentelles. Sa bêtise avait visiblement encore atteint des sommets…

Voyant qu'il continuait toujours de se rapprocher avec un sourire plus que dangereux, Haruhi se dit qu'il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution envisageable : la fuite !

_Hors de question que je porte une horreur pareille décréta-elle. Il est vraiment désespérant. Par moment, c'est à se demander ce qu'il lui passe par la tête…_

Alors qu'elle courrait toujours, essayant d'échapper à ses tortionnaires, Hikaru et Kaoru ayant décidé d'aider le baron parce qu'ils s'ennuyaient et voulait voir Haruhi habillée en fille pour une fois, elle sentit des bras musclés la serrer par la taille et la soulever de terre sans aucune difficulté, comme si elle était aussi légère qu'une plume. Avec un hurlement de désespoir, Tamaki vit Mori soulever Haruhi et la mettre hors de sa portée pile au moment où il allait la rattraper pour enfin pouvoir la changer. Déçu de ne pas voir sa fille porter la belle robe qu'il lui avait amenée, il s'en alla bouder et cultiver des champignons dans un recoin sombre de la salle de musique. Les jumeaux, quant à eux, se dirent qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids face au grand kendoka et, pas fous, décidèrent plutôt d'aller tourmenter leur sire, une cible nettement plus à leur portée.

Pour une raison inconnue, le cœur de la jeune fille s'était mis à battre plus vite quand elle s'aperçut que c'était le taciturne Mori qui venait de la tirer des griffes de Tamaki et des jumeaux. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il la tenait fermement contre lui et entourait sa taille de ses bras musclés.

- Merci, Mori murmura-t-elle, gênée et pour une fois rouge comme une pivoine.

- De rien.

Délicatement, le jeune homme la reposa à terre. Dans sa gêne, Haruhi ne s'aperçut pas que Mori la tint par la taille un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Elle remarqua seulement le sourire extrêmement doux qui venait d'apparaitre sur le visage d'ordinaire si impassible et qui fit instantanément accélérer la course de son cœur.

_- Ca le rend plus accessible, plus humain_. _Et_, pensée qui la fit devenir écarlate, _plus beau._

Haruhi venait à peine de réaliser ce qu'elle s'était dit pour elle-même que Mori tourna les talons pour aller s'assoir sur les marches du faux temple, non loin de Mitsukuni. La jeune fille se sentait toute retournée et confuse.

_- Haruhi, ressaisis-toi, ce n'est que Mori. Tu le côtoies depuis des semaines sans que ca ne t'aies jamais ébranlée alors calme-toi et fais comme si rien ne s'était passé._

Après quelques secondes, Haruhi parvient à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et alla se changer. Elle revêtit un hakama et le haori bleu ciel emblématique des Loups de Mibu et alla rejoindre le reste du Host Club qui s'était changé dans une autre salle (bien qu'Hikaru et Kaoru aient essayé, sans succès, de se glisser dans la pièce pendant qu'elle se déshabillait). Ces quelques minutes loin du reste du club lui avaient permis de se calmer définitivement et c'est avec l'esprit serein qu'elle regagna la troisième salle de musique.

Comme à leur habitude, Tamaki et les jumeaux faisaient du bruit tandis que Honey s'empiffrait de sucreries et que Kyoya vérifiait les finances du club sur son ordinateur portable. D'après le fin sourire esquissé sur ses lèvres et malgré le cout, qui avait dû être colossal, de la reconstitution de ce décor digne de l'ère Meiji, elles devaient être particulièrement bonnes. Inconsciemment, la jeune fille chercha Mori du regard qui, une fois n'était pas coutume, n'était pas près de son caousin. Elle se demandait s'il n'avait pas quitté l'école quand elle le vit à l'autre bout de la salle, en train de s'exercer avec un _bokken_. Le temps sembla s'arrêter et son cœur rata plusieurs battements. Il était… magnifique. Il n'y avait pas de mots assez forts pour le décrire. Le haori bleu ciel faisait ressortir la noblesse de ses traits et il semblait plus grand, plus fort,… plus sauvage aussi, elle devait bien se l'avouer. Soudain, Haruhi compris pourquoi Satoshi, le petit frère de Mori, le surnommait le dernier samouraï du Japon. Mori semblait incarnait les sept valeurs fondamentales du bushido : la droiture, la bienveillance, la politesse, la sincérité mais surtout le courage, l'honneur et la loyauté.

_- Il ressemble véritablement à un samouraï tout droit sorti de la fin du siècle dernier réalisa-t-elle._

Pendant que Haruhi restait paralysée sur place, Honey l'observait les yeux mi-clos, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Visiblement, l'amour que nourrissait Mori pour Haruhi était réciproque. A lui maintenant de s'arranger pour que ces deux idiots s'en aperçoivent. Et la journée d'aujourd'hui était idéale pour cela… Après tout, le Shinsengumi était un thème qui mettait son cousin particulièrement en valeur, il avait bien fait de le proposer à Kyoya…

* * *

><p>NDLR :<p>

(1) Le cercle otaku n'existe absolument pas dans le manga de Bisco Hatori mais j'imaginais bien Renge monter ce genre de cercle. Je vais essayer d'en parler un peu plus loin dans ma fic mais ce n'est pas garanti.

(2) Surnom qui a été donné aux membres du shinsengumi.

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même pour critiquer (tant que ca reste constructif). La suite au prochain chapitre ! )


End file.
